The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for lifting and transferring persons with disabilities and, more particularly, to a portable support apparatus and method.
Difficulties are often encountered a disabled person transfers from one location to another whether independently or assisted. Particularly in the case of wheelchair-bound persons or persons with severe mobility impairments, it is often quite difficult to lift and transfer persons to and from their wheelchair when entering or exiting a motor vehicle or in any other desired transfer location.
There have been some inventive efforts directed at alleviating the problems associated with transferring disabled persons from one location to another via a portable hoist-type system. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,924 and 5,459,891 are both directed toward devices for transferring disabled persons.
The aforementioned disclose devices which allow a disabled person to be lifted and transferred. However, the devices disclosed in these patents, as well as other known devices, have drawbacks in the areas of limited portability and modularity which could limit the potential mobility of a disabled individual.
Although several of these products can be disassembled to a certain level, none demonstrates a high level of portability nor ease-of-use.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a portable support apparatus for lifting and transferring devices designed to assist persons with disabilities when transferring from one location to another which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings.
According to the present invention, a portable support apparatus and method is provided for assisting persons with disabilities when being lifted or transferred from one location to another. The present invention portable support apparatus has two legs pivoting about a substantially vertical axis from the ends of a main cross member limited in their motion by two locking pins and detent holes. To each end of the legs is attached a caster assembly pivoting about a substantially vertical axis. Attached to the main cross member via hinge means about a substantially horizontal axis, is a support and handle assembly containing mounting pins suitable for attachment of a lifting and transfer device.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention, the support and handle assembly can be pivoted about a substantially horizontal axis such that the handle will align itself with recessed areas in between the casters at the end of the legs and the main supports of the legs when the legs are released by means of the leg locking pin, and adjusted to their inboard position detents. The end result of this action is to allow the user to lift the assembly by the handle without further need for adjustments or connections, and, using the casters on the opposite ends of the legs as functional wheels, easily push or pull the collapsed assembly without lifting its entire weight. The offset location of the caster axle and the width of the casters permit the casters to immediately center themselves such that, when pushed, the unit will track straight.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention, the support and handle assembly incorporates a locking blade and corresponding pin attached to the main cross member which allows for convenient release and securement of the support and handle when moving from a substantially vertical orientation to a horizontal stowed position.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, a motion-limiting device is provided which prevents articulated members of the lift system mounted on the present invention portable support apparatus from swinging too far to the right or to the left at any joint.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, a motion-limiting device is provided which prevents a lifting and transferring apparatus mounted on the present invention portable support apparatus from swinging too far to the right or to the left.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, an electrical interlock switch is integrated into the motion-limiting device to prevent the lift from being operated if the motion-limiting device is not properly installed.
The present invention will now be described in more detail with reference to exemplary embodiments thereof as shown in the appended drawings. While the present invention is described below with reference to preferred embodiments, it should be understood that the present invention is not limited thereto. Those of ordinary skill in the art having access to the teachings herein will recognize additional implementations, modifications, and embodiments, as well as other fields of use, which are within the scope of the present invention as disclosed and claimed herein, and with respect to which the present invention could be of significant utility.